1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus including a cable holder collecting various cables connected to a main body of the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to put a main body of a display apparatus such as an LCD monitor on desks or tables, a stand is required to support the main body of the display apparatus. A conventional display apparatus will now be described with reference to FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional display apparatus includes a stand base 1 placed on a desk, a main body 3 outputting various images, and a stand body 5 supported by the stand base 1 and supporting the main body 3. A cable holder 7 is mounted on the stand body 5 to collect cables. The cables are connected from the body 3 to a computer body (not shown) or an electric outlet (not shown).
The cable holder 7 includes a hinge coupling portion 7b rotatably coupled to the stand body 5 and a hook portion 7a hooked to the stand body 5. After placing cables (C) between the stand body 5 and the cable holder 7, the hook portion 7a of the cable holder 7 is hooked to the stand body 5 to clearly arrange the cables (C).
However, a hinge should be additionally provided to the stand body 5 in order to attach the cable holder 7 to the above-described stand body 5. Therefore, it costs more and takes more time to manufacture the display apparatus.